


Best Friend

by Vernii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vernii/pseuds/Vernii
Summary: How Leviathan sees you.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I published a fic. Sorry for all of the mistakes that were made, comments and suggestion are okay!  
> I'm sorry if the Levi that I write is ooc :"0

Levi never thought highly of himself.

He would always curled up in his room, playing games or watching animes. 

Being a socially awkward, he prefers online classes than attending physical one. Or maybe it just that he can have more time to indulge in virtual world.

He is the lowest of his brothers, even Mammon is better than him!

He doesn't have a beautiful face like Asmo --- or dignity like Lucifer --- even a smart brain like Satan. 

He has no worth. 

But it change, since you made a pact with him.

Of course at first he didn't like a new human that came to the House of Lamentation. Levi only used you to make Mammon pay his money back. He even once felt jealous and rage that you are almost close to defeat him as to who is the biggest fan of TSL. But as the time passed by, he looks up to you, amazed.

How brave you are trying to live among the demons, making pacts with his brothers.. 

"Hey, Henry.. I thought that _this_ human is.. Amazing." said Levi while swimming in his aquarium tank, with Henry in it.

"I mean.. Look at her.. She is a smart one too, on par with Satan! Although being a goody two shoes but.."

He thinks twice, to utter those words.

"I can't help but.. interested with her. J-just because she is interested in playing games!"

And Levi did, came to a conclusion :

You are suited to be his best friend! Beside Henry, of course! 

"You can be my best friend! Aren't you happy?" Levi said that with a big pride while you are binging anime with him.

You just stared at him, tilt your head a bit to side, looking confused to his statement,

"Aren't we?"

Levi didn't know that. So all of these times you had been seeing him as your best friend?

"Uh.. Why?" Now he is the one that confused.

"Well.. All of you brothers especially the one that has made a pact with me, are my best friends?"

Levi is feeling happy right now. So happy that he could lift you and brag to his brothers that he has a friend, a human at that! A normie! But of course, he won't do that.

"I-I see.. " he can only muster those words, and continue to watch the anime. He feels warm inside, that someone seeing him as a friend, after living so long secluded in his room only surrounded by figurines and a goldfish.

After that conclusion, he would always asked you to come to his room, or go with him to Comic Seance. Even he at least chat you once a day (although the contexts are regarding Mononoke Land or his favorite idols).

"You are having a good time with me, right? Right?!" he would always asked you this questions after playing games or watching animes, and you would reply it with laughs. He doesn't like to be touched but occasionally, you would pat his head when he is like this.

He reminds you of a puppy. And he doesn't reject the headpat. In fact, he enjoys it though he won't admit it.

And retreat day come. On second day, where Diavolo arranged the ball, Levi had been thinking to muster up the courage to ask you to dance. 

You look so stunningly beautiful wearing a dress and putting a light make up.. A rare sight to behold.

But seeing Mammon, with his bashful expression asking you to dance with him, he decided to step away. 

After all, you would be suited to dance with his brothers right? He is not a good dance partner, what if he step on your foot? Or crushing your waist? 

And then Lucifer came, swifting you away before Mammon start dancing with you. Yes, you look so perfect with Lucifer. Compared to a pathetic otaku like Levi. 

Leviathan retreat to the side, looking at you from afar. This place is suited for him, he can only gazing at you from distance, don't have a courage to come close. After dancing with Lucifer, you change with Solomon. Oh yeah, Solomon. He is a human like you too, of course you would feel at ease with him. 

Levi doesn't realize it at first but after done with Solomon, you came to him.

"Leviathan, may I have a dance with you?" 

Wait, what? Did he hear things? You? Asking him for a dance?

"Levi?" you asked with a hand stretched for him to take.

He look at you, your face become red.

"Levi, you don't want to?"

"No, wait--- yes. Yes. Gladly. Let's do it."

Was he seeing things or your expression is beaming with happiness when he accept to dance with you?

It's blinding him!

He tensed up, your one hand positioned on his shoulder, while his hand on your waist.. Now he is scared that he will break it.

The slow song begin to play, and you two start to dance. You know that he is not used to this kind of closeness, and so you do. You both feel a little awkward. What to do?

"Uh.. You look.. Different tonight." that's a way to go, Levi. He is proud of himself to say something like that.

Hearing that, warmth creeping up to your face. That's a Levi-like compliment.

"Why, thank you."

Never in his life, he would enjoy a dance like this. He refrain himself to talk about games, he want to savor this moment with his favorite human. His best friend.

Best friend...?

He didn't know why but it feels wrong to think that you are his best friend. Ah, he didn't want to think about it! You are his best friend! No complaints.

**Author's Note:**

> Please help, Levi just needs a friend.


End file.
